


Not Today, Satan

by Zanbaby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Pining, Romance, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Satan gets to spend the day alone with you for his birthday and makes something of a bold proposal~
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Not Today, Satan

It comes as no surprise that Satan’s first port of call on his special day out is a bookstore. He’s been poring for nearly an hour over texts, acting like a tourist who’s never been to the human realm before. 

Though, you suppose he is a tourist in some sense, and he’s been relying quite heavily on you as his faithful guide. 

Finally, he makes a decision on what his next crime thriller novel is going to be and concludes his shopping spree, having sufficiently scoured every shelf in nearly every section to be sure.

It’s hard to believe there could be a single thing on this earth _or_ the next that he _hasn’t_ read yet. 

“Got enough material there, Einstein?” you tease. 

“For now,” the blond says smugly, taking his hoard of books up to the register.

“Oh, wait,” you interject, “let me pay for them.”

“What? Why would I let you do that?!”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it? So let me get them.”

Too preoccupied with speechlessness, Satan simply steps back to let you in his place, and before he’s thought of a justifiable reason for you _not_ to do this, it’s too late, they’re paid for. 

“C’mon,” you smile, “what’s next on your list of birthday boy activities?”

“Uh, n-not having you pay for anything else!” he stammers, catching up to you as he stuffs his new books into his bag.

“Well, as charming as that is, do you actually have the means to pay for yourself?”

“I beg your pardon?! I hope you’re not confusing me for the likes of my scummy brother! I have my own money that I earn honestly, thank you very much!” the scandalised demon huffs.

“I don’t doubt you, but what I was getting at had nothing to do with how you earn your money,” you correct with an amused laugh, “in the human world we don’t pay for things with _Grimm_.”

“Oh... ah, yes I see your point now. In that case perhaps I may have need of your generosity again,” he admits, looking sheepish and apologetic as he stoops beside you. 

You roll your eyes but give him a reassuring smile.

“C’mon, what’s next on the list? Anywhere you wanna’ go.”

“Oh! Coffee!” he blurts out, launching into a dramatic scene. “I want to go for coffee— to a real human coffee shop like in the movies where the tortured writer protagonist sits and struggles for words to come, and then they look up from their flat white espresso and inspiration strikes as they see the person of their dreams, standing in line for their drink on their way to their job as a teacher or a magazine editor or—!”

“Okay, nerd, let’s find you somewhere to sit down before you blow a gasket,” you interrupt, linking arms with him and hauling him along to the nearest Starbucks. 

He calms down some once he realises that the coffee shops here are really no different to the ones in the Devildom, and you convince him to just take a seat while you order the drinks.

He picks a spot near the window where he can people watch, but as you gaze at him, you start to think that it’s kind of cute how easily enchanted he is by the slightest hint of whimsy. It’s not like he and his brothers haven’t been to the human realm before, of course, but you suspect there’s something in the fact he’s here alone with you that has him in such high spirits. 

“An earl grey tea for sir,” you say, mimicking his tone as you set the dainty cup and teapot down for him.

“Ah, thank you very much,” the daydreaming demon smiles, pulling himself out of the clouds as he turns his attention to you. 

“So, how are you enjoying it in the human world?” you ask over the brim over your cup.

“Mm, I like it here. I’ve never seen it this time of year. It looks similar to the way things are in the Devildom and yet... so much nicer.”

“Yes, sunlight will do that to a place,” you smirk. 

Satan laughs before taking a poised sip of his tea. 

“I could get used to it. It would be nice living in a place with seasons where things didn’t look the same year round... perhaps we could run away together and stay in the human world!” he suggests with sudden eagerness. 

“I think you’ve been reading too many fantasy novels,” you wink. 

“W-well, I can’t deny that, but I wasn’t being entirely fantastical...” he bashfully admits. 

His cheeks are rather red now, but he maintains himself with a ginger glance your way.

“Perhaps we should date a little more before we think about eloping,” you bargain, taking another sip of your drink. 

“Oh yes... forward, practical thinking. I like it,” Satan grins, relieved. 

“Anyway, are you going to tell me about your new books? What made you choose those ones?” you redirect, sitting back in preparation for a long-winded detailing.

“Glady, allow me to illuminate,” the blond says with a giddy flourish of the first paperback he pulls from his bag, “this—” he pauses almost as soon as he starts, frowning a little as his nose twitches. “What is that divine smell?”

You hesitate for a moment, unsure of what’s caught his attention given the nature of coffee shops and how they tend to hold _many_ pleasant smells, but then you glance down at your drink and offer it to him.

“This?” you test.

“Yes! What is that?”

“It’s cinnamon... wanna’ try?”

The blush returns to his cheeks as you lift the cup to him and he falters. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, go ahead.”

You watch then with a glimmer of love in your eyes at the way he so delicately takes a sip, and the foam just catches his nose and top lip as he withdraws. 

“Mm, very seasonal,” he concludes, pausing when he notices you laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“You have a little something— right here,” you smile, reaching out to gently wipe the white wisps away with your thumb. 

The tender contact of your fingertips on his jaw and the gentle act of preening him sends the sardonic demon into a sudden state of shock. His face burns red from the tips of his ears to his neck, and he begins to stammer some sort of statement before he sighs and settles on a shy and simpering ‘thanks’.

“Go on, birthday boy,” you prompt, “carry on telling me about your books.”

“Right! Yes! I— ahem— as I was saying,” he continues, reclaiming his demeanour with a shake of his head and straightening up as he presents his book to you like he’s reviewing it at a literature club.

And he may prattle on, but today, there’s nothing you’d rather do than just sit back and listen. After all, it is his birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to pay this dear boy more attention (●´Д｀●)


End file.
